You're not the one I'm with
by TheMidoriFairy
Summary: AU Klaine. Kurt is a hardworking NYADA student and a big fan of Team Starkid, a successful musical theatre troupe. When they come to NY to hold auditions for their new TV show, Kurt finally gets the chance to meet his absolute idol, Blaine Anderson. But he finds himself feeling more than simple admiration for the boy, and Blaine seems unreachable...
1. That Chance You Cannot Miss

"Kurt sighed. His week had been way overloaded, just as it always was. He had just started his second year at NYADA, and though his life had never been better, he had never been so washed out. Over the past months, he had taken all the classes he could, worked on songs of every single repertoire he knew of, plus songs of his own that he imagined for musicals he made up in his mind at night instead of sleeping ; he had also auditioned for as many New York musical productions as possible, and even if they were all small productions with few performances, he always got himself a quite prestigious part. All this hardwork gave him the greatest grades of the whole school, and that was really saying something, but for now, that was pretty much all. No great success, no recognition, not the slightest bit of fame... and no time for himself anymore. When he finally entered NYADA, he realized very quickly that keeping his job at would only be slowing his musical career down, and he had to quit ; except for the way he dressed, fashion was barely a part of his life now. He couldn't even find an hour or two to go out and buy new clothes, wich was really frustrating. How was he supposed to maintain a good reputation at school and elsewhere if he was always to wear the same outfits ? He sighed again. Nothing is easy to get, they say ; well, "not easy" was the biggest understatement he had ever heard, for sure. He looked around the room. He was all alone in the apartment of Bushwick that he owned with his roommate and best friend Rachel. Tonight was Saturday night, the beginning of the first holidays of the school year, and she was already in the plane to France where she was going with her two dads for a few days. She was so lucky, Kurt thought. He had decided to stay in the flat all week to keep on working and get ahead on his school schedule, but now he felt a bit overwhelmed by the silence of the place and the amount of work he had already planned. He bit his lip. He was dying to go out for a walk, and maybe a little shopping... "You can't do that, it wouldn't be reasonable", he lectured himself. He paused. "Oh, the hell with it, I can take one little night off for the holidays." He jumped on his feet and grabbed a navy blue jacket with a lighter blue scarf, in accordance with his white trousers, quickly checked his reflection on the mirror, smiled , twirled and slammed the door.

* * *

"I think we should have open auditions for this." Nick Lang looked at his brother and his friends. They nodded, waiting for him to go on. "I mean, it is a Starkid production, but it's a bit more than that. A real TV show, guys ! It's gonna be huge ! I really think we should give everyone a chance to be a part of this, not only our usual team."

Brian Holden hesitated.

"It sounds nice, but... Starkid is a team, and it always has been. Open auditions, with its lot of unknown new faces... wouldn't it be like losing the magic of Team Starkid ? Not that new isn't good, it's just... not us to do that."  
"Now you know that's not true, Brian, Nick answered. We've had lots of additions to the team over the years."

"You know what I mean. A new member here and there isn't as big and sudden as open auditions. This is a big deal."

" Brian has a point", Matt Lang interrupted ; "it's different. But I think what Nick means is that this whole project IS different too. It's not just one of our musicals. It's a real TV show. And that's why our approach should change as well. I say we keep our usual team for the musicals, as we always did, no need to change that, and we'll always be doing musicals anyway, won't we ?" He winked. "But this, this is a brand new project. Let's shake things up a bit, how bad could it be ? Open auditions are fine for me."

Brian nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, I get your point. Sounds fair. I guess we could try that for a change. See what happens."

Nick smiled widely. "Eric ?" he asked. Eric nodded as well. "I say we try", he smiled. The beginning of "Super Friends" filled the room as Nick's phone rang.

"I got a text from Blaine." He read aloud : "-_Chek your e-mails, I recorded a few ideas of mine for the TV show ! Hope you guys like them. Decided anything yet about that auditions thing ?- _Wow, Blaine was quick. We just signed with the channel and he already has music ready. Let's check that out." He texted back : -_I won. Open auditions it is. Kids of the United States of Amercia, be prepared for our "GLEE" AUDITIONS !-_

* * *

Kurt turned the key inside his door lock, humming the melody of "Dress you up". He opened the door and danced his way in, then happily slammed it. He had bought a considerable amount of new shoes, jackets, pants and accessories, wich wasn't that good for his budget but perfect for his mood, and he was crawling under the heavy bags. He got to his bed, where he layed what he called his "self-presents-for-all-my-hardwork-that-I-REALLY-d eserve", and then to his desk to check his e-mail. There were a few ads that he deleted, an e-mail from a teacher about holidays homework that he read quickly until realizing he had done that already, and one from Team Starkid's newsletter. Team Starkid was a theatre company that had first become famous by doing parodies of movies and books they loved and humoristic musical shows. They gained instant success and their fame and influence never stopped growing over the years. Kurt had always loved musicals, and he knew all about it ; but Team Starkid was different. Of course, all of their shows were perfect in every aspect : the writing, the actors, the singers, the direction and production, everything was right. But what Kurt loved the most about them was Blaine Anderson. He was the songwriter of the team, and also an incredible actor, singer and musician. His work was always absolutely fabulous, and so was the man, which was clearly not spoiling the whole. Always nice to everyone, always smiling, close to his fans, using his influence for all the good causes and reasons, talented as hell, and still the humblest man on earth ; and of course, as handsome as one could be. One of Kurt's biggest dreams ever since he discovered the Starkids was to work with that very man ; and that was part of why he worked so hard to be the best at everything he did. But all that hardwork had also prevented him from actually going to the shows and see the Starkids perform for real, or from going anywhere they ever were in general. He had never met or even been near them once, and it killed him to know that he still had to wait for that day to come, but he still followed everything they did online, in case, for some reason, he could be free to do it for once. Of course, he never was.

Kurt opened the e-mail and started reading it. His eyes started slowing down on the lines as the information penetrated his brain. He knew that Team Starkid's new project was a TV show, and it sounded amazing, as always. The e-mail informed the fans that the team had signed with Fox and that the show was therefore confirmed. But that wasn't what caught Kurt's attention. He had completely stopped reading as the words "Open Auditions in Chicago and New York" spread before his eyes. That meant everyone was allowed to try. That meant even he was allowed to try. He felt his heart beating faster as the information grew clearer in his mind. He could audition for Team Starkid. He stood suddenly, pushing back the chair, barely breathing. The next second he was bursting into hysterical laughter, jumping all around the room, tears of joy running down his cheeks. This time he could finally meet them. This time it wasn't wrong. It was all part of what he did, auditionning for musical shows. "This time, I can make it", he thought. He lurched back to his desk, feeling dizzy from all the jumping and twirling, and checked the dates. The auditions in Chicago, where Team Starkid was based, were to take place that very next week, on Friday. The auditions in New York, where the show was to be shot, were to take place... his smile fell off his face. He sat back in his chair, his arms hanging on his sides. They were to take place in two weeks, on Wednesday, the very same day Kurt had exams from 7 a.m to 8 p.m. with barely half an hour to eat. That day, and that one only."

* * *

_Author's note : The Starkids I talk about are all actual living people ; nevertheless, I don't describe them the way they really are (which I wouldn't know since I never met them and don't personnally know them). I don't mean to offend anyone by the way I talk of the Starkids in this story ; it's only fiction._

_Also the whole auditions/shooting thing is probably not even close to what reality is really like. Please don't blame me for this ; again, it's only fiction._


	2. That's what friends are for

"Kurt had never worked harder. He had stopped sleeping, stopped eating, stopped any activity that would distract him from his goal, and above all that would get his mind back on painful thoughts. It hurt so much to know that his dream was right there before him, but that he couldn't go and touch it, take it and just live it as he always wanted. So Kurt trained, he trained as he never did before, just to forget about missing chances and leaving dreams behind, trying to stop the little voice inside his head that kept whispering that what he did was a waste of time, now that his one chance was gone. He was so tired that no matter how hard he tried, from fairly attractive he had become pretty scary ; and that's the face he wore when he went to the airport to pick up Rachel. It was Sunday, and school started the next day, so she had no choice but coming back. She had been e-mailing him pictures of France all week and it only depressed him more. The sun wasn't really shining that day, but Kurt was still wearing sunglasses to hide his bloodshot eyes. He forgot to take them off as he walked into the building, the weather being so cloudy that the brightness didn't really change, were you inside or outside. He took a few steps, checking the flights, and notice Rachel's was about to land. He turned around to keep an eye on the flow of travelers entering the room as the planes arrived, one by one. That's when he saw him.

Brown polished shoes, navy blue pants with a brown leather belt, a black leather watch, his bag hanging loose on his shoulder covered with a red short-sleeved shirt, his legendary bowtie tight around his neck and his gel perfectly applied on his hair, Blaine Anderson was making his way through the airport, surrounded by Starkids Brian Holden, Joey Richter and Jim Povolo, and a few bodyguards. Kurt's heart stopped. He stood still, his jaw slightely falling in awe, as his idol headed to the door. The whole scene felt like slow motion ; his mind was completely disconnected from reality. He couldn't tell if what he was witnessing was true. Blaine's eyes crossing his through his sunglasses, the quick smile on his lips before he turned his head, the last look he gave him, and the look on his face at that very moment... Kurt suddenly woke up from his fantasy when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked away and saw Rachel behind him, a questioning look on her face. He realized he was facing the front door again, his sunglasses in his hand, his bag lying on the floor.

"You look happy to see me", she said ironically. He didn't answer. Her eyes narrowed as she studied his face, noticing his lack of sleep. She picked his bag on the floor and took his arm. "You know, you're gonna have to tell me everything. And I mean everything." Kurt finally opened his mouth.

"Do I look THAT awful ?"

"What's with that "THAT" ?"

"I must really be a mess for you not to go all Drama-Queen Rachel on me when I wasn't even paying attention to your arrival", he smirked. Rachel punched his shoulder, and they both laughed as they walked through the front door.

* * *

Blaine walked into the airport hall feeling a bit dizzy. He wasn't a big fan of the plane, but his friends had insisted on taking it, since it was the fastest way they knew. He stopped for a moment, waiting for them to catch up after getting their suitcases back, and took a deep breath to gather himself. Outside, the clouds were covering up the sky, but nothing, not even the weather, could get to Blaine today : he was in New York, to shoot an actual TV show, that his own team was producing. The whole project was delightfully exciting. The Chicago auditions went perfectly and he couldn't wait to do it again in New York ; and his head was full of countless ideas that he would blabber about all day going from Starkid to Starkid like an excited mosquito, which really annoyed them ; his energy seemed endless.

Blaine had fully recovered when the three men finally went through the door, and he opened his mouth to start talking again, smiling and jumping like a six-year-old on christmas, but the look they gave him as they realized he was about to start all over again with a third possibility of background and theme song for only one character kept him quiet. He followed them down the hall to the front door, trying to pay attention to their conversation, but the quality of the hotel bathrooms wasn't exactly his main interest, and he prefered to focus his attention elsewhere. The hall was crowded with people waiting for their family or friends to get off their plane and with travelers heading to the front door, just like him. As he quickly looked around, he noticed that most people seemed to recognize them, but none was trying to come closer. "Must be the bodyguards", Blaine thought. He didn't know if he should smile or wave or something, so he just kept on looking curiously. For the biggest part it was girls looking at them with teary eyes, as always, but Blaine could tell some boys knew them too. A rather tall boy who looked at his girlfriend with jealousy, a small 18-year-old kid who was jumping to catch a glimpse through a crowd of tall businessmen in grey suits... Blaine couldn't help a smile at the sight of the brown-haired boy standing near the doors, his mouth slightly opened and his sunglasses still on though he was inside. That one really looked amazed. He was rather cute, with delicate and harmonious features, his light purple shirt and white pants fitting perfectly on his slim body. Blaine really wanted to give this one a wave, but he had to turn away as he reached the door. He opened it, and before closing it behind him, he gave one last look at the man, who had finally removed his sunglasses. What he saw this time struck him.

_ His eyes._ They were open wide, bloodshot, and revealing a severe lack of sleep and a probable depressiveness, and yet they were still absolutely magnificent. Deep, and somehow blue and grey at the same time, they seemed to be sparkling with an emotion he couldn't find a word for. Blaine stared in astonishment for a second, then remembered he had to go, definitely turned away and ran behind his friends.

* * *

Rachel and Kurt were sitting on the couch, the TV on in front of them, silently staring at the ground.

"So he was right in front of you", Rachel whispered. She was really fond of Team Starkid herself. Kurt nodded, his eyes still tied to the floor. "I think he looked at me", he mouthed. Rachel looked up. "Say what ?"

"I think he looked at me", he repeated. He paused. "It felt like... Well I don't know what it felt like. I'm not even sure if it was all real. Did he really look at me ? Those damn sunglasses I was wearing, they blurred it all. It's like I was blind somehow. I can only remember little things. The way he moved. The sound of his steps on the floor... His bowtie. And that smile... God, did he even smile ? Why do I feel so empty right now ? Just, just say something Rachel... Am I crazy ? … Rachel ? .. I wanna buy clothes."

He finally stopped to catch his breath, and remained silent, looking at Rachel, a lost expression on his face.

"Kurt", Rachel sighed, "if you keep on buying stuff we won't be able to afford food anymore." Kurt made a face. She laughed. "I'm serious honey. But, if it makes you feel any better, I don't think you're crazy. You're only in a little bit of a shock, and completely washed out... When was the last time you slept, by the way ?"

"Arh, can't remember that", Kurt yawned. Rachel smiled slightly.

"Go to sleep now honey."

"I can't... that audition thing, Rachel... How in the world can I possibly miss that ?" His eyes filled up with tears. Rachel bit her lip.

"I'm sure you're gonna have other occasions. Maybe you could write to them, and explain your problem ?"

"Honestly ? You really think they're gonna hold second auditions in New York for just one guy ? I appreciate, but usually you're smarter than that..."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, and that I'm not upset you didn't seem to care wether I was gonna get out of that plane alive back in the airport, but that's only because you're really, really down." Kurt smirked. "How flattering."

Rachel got up, looked at Kurt and hesitated. It didn't take him a second to understand. She didn't have anything to hold her back they day of the auditions. He looked up at her, and tried to smile, but he couldn't get the corners of his mouth to move. "You go get a part. I'll hate you for the rest of my life if you don't." She bended and hugged him, small tears filling her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

The next wednesday was nerve-wrecking for Kurt. Not that he was worried about his exams. Kurt knew very well he would pass, since he was always ahead on everything he learned at school. But today was the Starkid Auditions, and Kurt couldn't get it out of his mind. He had left a note for Rachel before going to school : "Break a leg and be the best, just for me. -K" ; and though he was happy she could do this, it really hurt that she was the one to audition instead of him. Of course, Rachel loved Team Starkid just like him, but she had other (and, according to her, bigger) dreams. His dream was Blaine Anderson – no, WORKING with Blaine Anderson. Kurt shook his head. What the hell was he thinking ? He turned the key and opened the door. He could hear the sound of the shower from the bathroom, meaning Rachel was home. He went to his bedroom, threw his bag on the bed and started stretching to practice a choreography for the next day. Of course he knew it already, but as always he wanted his moves to be perfect ; plus, the focus and calm he needed to dance would certainly relax him. He was halfway through it when Rachel finally came out of the bathroom in her pink, fluffy robe. He turned around to ask her how the audition went, but the enigmatic and excited look on her face stopped him. "You should check your e-mail", she said, trying to sound indifferent. Kurt went slowly to his computer, still looking at her, trying to understand what it was about. Among the nine e-mails, the first and only one he saw was the one reading "TEAM STARKID NEWSLETTER". He stared at Rachel for a moment.

"Well ?" she said, obviously growing impatient. "What does it say ?"

As Kurt opened the e-mail, his heart stopped. He read aloud, his voice shaking a bit : "We are very happy to announce that second New York Auditions will be held this Friday..." His throat was so dry he couldn't go on. He turned to Rachel. "How..."

"There were too many people today, so I suggested they should have another day, because it would be such a shame to miss anyone's talent, you know." He stared at here, moving his mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out. "Oh, you're very welcome", she continued. "By the way, my audition went perfectly. But I bet you never doubted that." And she walked straight to her room, a wide and proud smile across her face."


	3. When I look into your eyes

"Friday couldn't be there fast enough for Kurt. He had spent the whole thursday practicing songs for the next day's audition. Screw his classes ; he probably didn't need any of it anyway. He was very proud of the show he was about to put on, but still very nervous. What if Blaine was there ? What if his presence made him feel the exact same way he did at the airport, preventing him from moving or making a sound at all ? He moved his fingers nervously, swinging on his feet from the heels to the toes and back on the heels again. Before him were only three people left ; it would be his turn soon enough. He took a few sips of water, and then a deep breath. Two people. His heart began to race. One person. Kurt's hand were a bit sweaty now. No one left. "Next, please !" Kurt closed his eyes for a second, and his shaking hand reached out for the doorknob.

* * *

Blaine was listening to the young girl before him. She must have been no more than 15, and she looked at least two years younger. He turned to Nick on his left, and noticed they were thinking the exact same thing about her performance. That poor girl would certainly not make it to the show. He heard Brian's voice on his right : "Thank you, we'll let you know." The girl thanked them, said goodbye and went through the exit door. They looked at each other. Blaine was casually sitting on a table on the left corner of the room. Next to him, sitting on chairs behind several tables put together to form a long one, were Nick Lang, Matt Lang, Brian Holden, Eric Khan Gale, Joey Richter, and a man and a woman named John Fitts and Nelly Richards, both casting directors from Fox. Jim Povolo had only made the trip to see New York, since he wasn't part of the casting directors. Blaine regretted that. Jim would have made fun comments all day, that was something not to miss. Even without him, that was a lot of people for a casting, Blaine thought, but whatever. He didn't really know much about these stuff. All he was here for was to judge people's musical potential. And that girl didn't quite have that.

"Ahem", he cleared his throat, "I'm not sure about thant one."

"Wow. If you keep on being that nice, I'm gonna have to slap you at some point", Joey answered. "Not to be rude or mean or anything, but we can't have all of them in the cast anyway, and that was really, really terrible. Like, no way we keep her. No freaking way."

They all raised an eyebrow at him. "What ?" Joey asked. "Did I say something wrong ?"

"I think what Joey means", Brian said still staring at the latter, "is that you can say things the way they are. They can't hear you anyway, so you're free to say : She was bad, I don't want her to sing the songs I wrote."

"Ok, yeah, you're right. I just don't like criticizing people very much."

"Well, that's part of the casting... Anyway, she's out, everyone agrees ?" They all nodded. He wrote something down on a piece of paper before him. "Good. Next please !" He called louder.

The "Next" was a young brown haired man, approximatively in his twenties. Blaine frowned. He looked familiar. He stepped forward to the middle of the room, standing as straight as it was possible for a human being, looked at Brian and Eric in front of him, and said : "Hello, I'm Kurt hummel, I'm 20, and I'll be performing _Not the boy next door_ first, and _Blackbird_ then." They nodded and waited silently for him to proceed. He put a CD into the player and the music started. Kurt's show was amazing to watch and hear. He had planned everything, from a few changes in the song to make it his own to the carefully studied choreography. His energy was astonishing, and he had a really beautiful voice on top of that ; full and pure. He finished his first song in a bow, and waited silently for them to tell him either to continue or to go. He seemed a bit out of breath, but rather proud of his performance. That he could, Blaine thought. He sat up straight and said : "I'd like to hear your second song." Kurt seemed to freeze at the sound of his voice. He turned slowly and stared at him, eyes wide opened. He hadn't noticed Blaine before, caught in his performance as he was.

"Yes ?" He managed to whisper. Suddenly Blaine remembered.

Before him were the same deep, greyish blue eyes he saw back at the airport, only this time they looked far less tired. "Rather cute", which was what he thought the first time, was definitely an understatement. The amazed boy was simply gorgeous ; and his falling jaw, his rosy cheeks and the few locks of his brown hair now falling in his eyes after all his dancing made him look like a lost puppy. Blaine laughed. "I said, could you sing your other song, please ? I'd like to hear that." The other judges nodded. Kurt took a moment to realize what he was asked ; then he turned away and went back to staring at Brian, ignoring Blaine. He took a deep breath, realized he hadn't pressed play, went to the player and back in front of Brian. Eyes closed, his head tilted to the right, he began singing Blackbird, his voice trembling a bit at first. It was much more simple than the previous song. No great show, no dancing, just him singing with all the emotions he had ; and it was breathtaking. Blaine couldn't help but stare at his lips as the words escaped his mouth. The whole moment didn't feel like reality anymore. When the silence fell again, Blaine felt all dizzy, as if he had just took the plane, only better. In the distance, he heard Brian's voice repeat : "Thank you, we'll let you know." Kurt took his CD back, blushed as he walked passed Blaine, and disappeared. When Blaine talked this time, his voice was a bit shaky : "Callbacks."

* * *

"He said what ?" Rachel exclaimed. "Kurt, that's a very good sign. I mean he's the most qualified to know who can sing what he writes. If he wanted to hear more, it can only mean that he liked you." Kurt blushed more than he should have. Rachel smirked. "I didn't mean like you, LIKE you. But, who knows..." she winked.

"You're talking nonsense", Kurt abruptly replied. "And that's NOT what I was thinking. And everyone knows he has been dating this guy since highschool..." His eyes wandered on the floor. He sat up straight, looking at Rachel in indifference. "AND I'm not even interested. I don't even know what you meant. I, well ; whatever. You know."

"You bet I know", she laughed at him.

"Okay, just shup up now."

"I have to go anyway. Finn's gonna call me in a minute." Finn was Rachel's boyfriend and Kurt's stepbrother, meaning Rachel was almost family to him.

"Yeah, right, say hi for me." She was about to answer, but noticed he was already back to studying the floor. She rolled her eyes and went to her room, leaving Kurt alone in the room. But he wasn't thinking about his audition anymore. What Rachel implied was slowly making its way into his thoughts. Blaine Anderson was his absolute idol, and all he felt for him was endless respect and admiration. Right ? Right... But what he was feeling now thinking of the two times their eyes had crossed each other didn't feel like respect or admiration. It felt like... well, he had no idea what it felt like. Never had Kurt felt something like that. His memories of those moments were blurred, as if he had dreamed it all, and he could barely remember more than details, but those he remembered clearly. Like a smell, a sound, a voice, an eyecontact. That sent shivers down his spine. Then he remembered his own words. "_And everyone knows he has been dating this guy since highschool..._" That was true. Their relationship had been kept secret for a while, but they weren't hiding anymore. Sebastian was a tall, rather handsome man, that Blaine had met in his highschool glee club, the Warblers. They looked like they had known each other forever, the perfect match, the one true love. Kurt felt a weird sensation somewhere down his chest. Why did the thought of Blaine and Sebastian seemed to cause him so much pain ? "You're so stupid, Kurt", he thought to himself. "You shouldn't dream of something you can't have."

* * *

"That was fucking long !" Joey Richter was stretching, sitting around a table in front of a nice and warm cup of coffee. He smelled it, a skeptical look on his face. "Don't they have beer in there ?" The looks his companions gave him prevented him from complaining any further. He shrugged. "What ? I was just checking." He tried to take an interest to the conversation they were having. Matt Lang and Eric Kahn Gale were upstairs, taking their turn in the hotel bathrooms. The others were starting the callback list, debating on whether or not Susan Andy's voice was mature enough for a part.

"It's only callbacks", said Blaine. "A chance for her to prove she's worth it. If she's not, well, this is not a definitive "Yes". Only a "We would like to see more." Come on, Nick, she really had something."

"I'm not sure.. She's just not what I pictured for the head Cheerio.. She has to be much, much more... well... condescending to others, at the very least... I mean how could that innocent girl play a complete bitch ?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "That's called acting. And that's part of what we're gonna check at callbacks. Plus, maybe she won't even want this part. There's plenty. Come on ? Please ? Brian, what do you say ?"

"I'm with Blaine on this. A callback can't hurt."

Nick sighed. "Alright." He wrote something down. "Now... Kurt Hummel. He sang _Not the boy next door_ and _Blackbird_, at Blaine's demand." Joey sat up straight. "Oh, oh, I liked that one", he said. Brian smiled. "I think we all liked that one. Does he really need a callback anyway ? He was born to play Chris."

"We have to play by the rules", Nick answered, "but you're right, he's totally gonna own that callback. No need to have someone else for the part. It's him." He turned to Blaine. "You call him ?"

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. He remembered very well the boy's voice, the most beautiful thing to ever come to his ears. To be honest, hearing it again, singing, talking, shouting, anything, was pretty much all he was thinking about since he heard it. He tried not to show his eagerness. "Like, right now ? It only just ended. Aren't we supposed to wait until we figured the whole thing out and then call everyone ?"

"You're right", Brian said. "Playing by the rules !"

Blaine's smile fell a bit. "Damn", he thought. He wished he hadn't say that. Brian and Nick were back on the list, and he tried to focus as well, but his mind kept wandering away, Kurt's lips forming silent words in his mind.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in the middle of the living room, studying in absolute silence, when Rachel suddenly burst into the apartment, slamming the door behind her in excitement.

"I got my phonecall !" she exclaimed. "I made it to callbacks !" And at that she threw herslef at Kurt who fell on the carpet. He patted her back, trying to sit up straight. "Wow, congrats", he managed to articulate, catching his breath. Rachel got up on her feet, twirling and dancing her way to her bedroom. "I have to rehearse. See ya !" And she was gone.

Kurt sighed. He had completely lost focus on his notes. "I didn't get a phonecall..." he muttered. He looked down to the pile of paper Rachel had scattered. "The hell with that." He got up, stretched a bit, turned on the music, and started moving to the rhythm. Eyes closed, deep breaths, wide moves, he was feeling calm again... A tiny noise caught his attention and he opened his eyes as he turned around. "Oh, fuck !" he exclaimed. He lost his balance and nearly sprawled on the table, his hand reaching out for his ringing phone. Two missed calls and an incoming one, from a number he didn't recognize. He quickly turned off the music and got the phone to his ear. "Hello ?"

"Hello, Kurt Hummel ?"

"Ye-yes ?"

"Blaine Anderson on the phone." Kurt's heart stopped.

* * *

Blaine hung up the phone for the second time. "Shit. Still not answering", he said. He pressed the "call" button for the third time. "Come on, answer the damn phone..." He was about to hang up again when he heard the noise of someone picking up the phone. His heart started beating faster as the one voice he wanted to hear echoed in the phone. "Hello ?"

"Hello, Kurt Hummel ?" He could hear the smile in his own voice.

"Ye-yes ?"

"Blaine Anderson on the phone. You auditionned for Team Starkid's TV show last Friday."

"...Yes, right. I did."

"I'm proud to announce you that you made it to the callbacks. Congratulations ! We're expecting you for your second audition next Friday, 2pm. Does that suit you ?" Silence. "Mr Hummel ?"

"Pardon, hum, yes, yes, it suits me. It does. I'll be there." A smile spread on Blaine's face.

"Perfect ! See you on Friday, then. I'm looking forward to that." He hung up. "_I'm looking forward to that ?_ Really ? For god's sake, what were you thinking ?" Blaine silently scolded himself. That guy's voice really had the weirdest effect on him. He was about to put his phone back into his pocket when it rang. He picked it up.

"Sebastian ! Hi ! … You're gonna be in New York for the week ? What for ? … That's amazing ! ...Tonight ? Alright, see ya tonight then. Yeah, me too." He put his phone in his pocket. In a quite strange way, he didn't feel as excited to see his boyfriend as he usually was. "That's because I'm too tired to think straight", he thought. He sprawled on the bed, a sigh of satisfaction escaping his throat. "Naptime !"


	4. Don't stand so close to me

"Kurt had no idea what he would have to do during his second audition. Asking Blaine, back on the phone, didn't even cross his mind. He had to admit not much had crossed his mind at that very moment. Rachel's own callback had taken place earlier that day, but they hadn't had any time to speak ever since. When he finally entered the room and took a look around, he only saw Brian, Matt, Nick and the two Fox employees ; Blaine wasn't there. _I'm looking forward to that. _To what ? Not being here ? Kurt couldn't help but feeling disappointed, but he gathered himself and focused. They first told him about the character they called him back for. They handed him part of an episode's script for them to judge his acting skills. He liked the character, and easily got into the part under the fascinated looks of his judges. After a rather short moment for an audition, Brian said : "Thank you, I think we have everything we need." Kurt asked : "Don't I have to sing today ?" Brian smiled.

"We also have everything we need on your singing skills. And Blaine would've had to be there if there was music involved."

"Oh, and, he couldn't ? I mean, he's okay, right ?"

"Oh he's more than okay", Nick laughed. "He only had... someone to see." He winked at his brother and they both giggled. Brian cleared his throat, and Nick and Matt put a serious face back on. "He's alright." Brian turned back to Kurt.

"Thank you for coming, we'll let you know. Have a nice day."

"Th-thank you", Kurt stuttered. He couldn't get rid of the lump in his throat on the way back home, and it had nothing to do with his audition.

* * *

Sebastian smiled at Blaine and nodded once more. He really loved spending time with him, but since all they had been talking about for the past three days was Team Starkid's TV show, the auditions and some guy's amazing voice, it was harder and harder to stay focused on Blaine's words. He had just received a text noticing him that Kurt's second audition went perfectly and that he totally got the part, and he was back on trying to make his boyfriend imagine what it was like to listen to him. Sebastian couldn't stop his smile from fading a bit, and Baine didn't fail to notice.

"What is it ? Did I say something wrong ?"

Sebastian hesitated. "You never say such things about my voice."

"We- bu-but I love your voice, you know that."

"No, you like my voice. And you love his."

"You sound jealous."

"I am."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's been years, I thought we were over the jealousy thing long ago."

"I would just like to hear you say things like that about me sometimes. It wouldn't hurt."

"You're doubting me."

"No."

"Yes, you're doubting me ! Five years, we've been dating, and here you are, doubting me."

"And why don't you just say the word instead of getting all angry like that ?"

Blaine sighed. "You know I love you."

"Well that seemed veeery sincere." One could clearly hear the irony in his voice.

"You know what, I don't wanna fight. When you're done with that stupid jealousy of yours, you tell me." He got up and went away.

"Ok, I'm sorry !" Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes. "Blaine. Hey, Blaine ! Come on, I said I was sorry ! Oh, shit."

* * *

Blaine stormed out of the building and walked angrily down the street. It was a beautiful day, though the weather was slowly getting colder. After a few minutes of wandering the streets, he finally calmed down and rested on a bench. He took a long, deep breath and sighed. "I'm an idiot", he stated aloud. He didn't know why what Sebastian said had upset him so much, and he knew he was the one responsible for the argument. He hadn't stopped blabbering about Kurt's singing one minute since Sebastian got there, no wonder he got tired of it. Though he had no idea why, he was a bit on edge since this project started. Must be the pressure, he thought.

He leaned back on the bench, and smiled at the thought of Kurt getting the part. In the TV Show, Kurt's character Chris was Darren's best friend, which Blaine would be playing ; they would probably have nice duets. Blaine's smile grew wider at that thought, then wavered a bit. He was a bit too happy about all this. But it couldn't be that. It was just not possible. He suddenly felt the need to get it all out of his head. He took his phone out of his pocket and texted : "I'm sorry about earlier. Meet me back at the hotel ?" Send. His phone rang half a second later : "Be there in a minute."

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe it. He had been celebrating with Rachel for the past two days, and he still was, and yet he still couldn't believe he had the part. It would be hard to keep up with their studies at NYADA, but Kurt couldn't care less. It was a dream come true like one barely ever experiences. Rachel had a part too. She would be playing Lea, the highschool's head Cheerio and girlfriend of the star quaterback of the football team, Darren ; and Kurt would be Chris, Darren's best friend. They would start shooting at the beginning of the next week ; for now, they had to learn their first scenes. Since Rachel and Kurt shared a few scenes, they could practice together, and they couldn't deny : rehearsing for a TV show ? Yes, they were having the time of their life.

It all felt so unreal that Kurt was almost afraid to go to sleep, fearing that waking up, he would realise it was all a dream. But Monday finally came, and nothing had change : he was still an actor. "I'm an actor", he thought. The idea thrilled him. But what thrilled him even more was that Blaine Anderson would be here this time. From what Kurt understood, not only did he direct the music, but he also had a part in the show. Kurt wondered which character he would be. He looked at Rachel next to him, who was silently reciting every single words of every single scene she had, eyes closed. His amused smile disappeared in a second when the door opened on the Starkids, replaced instantly by an eager expression ; but as Nick Lang started speaking, he didn't get any of the words he said. He could only stare at Blaine Anderson, silently laughing as Jim Povolo whispered jokes in his ear with a perfect pokerface. Kurt wished Blaine would look at him with such a smile on. All he wanted was to cross his eyes. But Blaine wouldn't recognize him. Or would he ?

"Kurt."

Just as Blaine's eyes were finally turning towards Kurt's, his attention was drawn elsewhere by a violent elbow in his ribs.

"Kurt !" He turned to Rachel's upset face.

"Wh-what ? Are you out of your mind ?"

"Staring is rude !"

Kurt couldn't find an answer to that. "I... You... Damn, Rachel." He was about to finally focus on Nick but he was done talking, and everyone around was moving.

"Wait, what's happening ? Rach ?" Rachel didn't bother to answer. Kurt sighed in exasperation. "Fine." He followed her. They were going to try out the first scenes before shooting, so everyone could get into his character properly and to see how they would all work together. Kurt observed at first, waiting for his turn to act. The directors were commenting on the actor's performance, giving them advice now and then. Rachel's scene began right before his ; her character Lea and her boyfriend Darren had a short scene, then Kurt's character Chris joined in. She stepped forward, joined by... Blaine. Blaine was playing his best friend. Kurt took a moment to absorb the information. That meant they would have a whole lot of scenes together. Spend a lot of time, as well. He tried to keep his mind on the rehearsal. His turn would come soon enough. He stepped forward as well, and played the scene he had been rehearsing with Rachel all week. It was over soon, and all three stepped aside for the other actors to take their place. Kurt heard Brian's voice on his side : "Ok, that was good, keep it that way. Rachel, don't be afraid to overdo it a bit more when you say your second line. It'll be perfect." Rachel ? Overdo it MORE ? "Wow, he clearly doesn't know you", he whispered in her ear. She frowned at him. "Watch your mouth, Hummel." They laughed. Then Kurt turned to Blaine, hesitating to look directly at him. Blaine studied his face for a second, then politely smiled and nodded, and said : "That was good. Keep it up." Then he was gone. Kurt stared at his back, his mouth silently trying to form a reply, but Blaine was already out of reach. Rachel grumbled.

"We weren't just "Good". We nailed that scene."

* * *

Blaine couldn't help it : the boy's presence affected him in a way he just didn't get. He didn't know what it was, and certainly didn't want to. Looking back on it, his life had always gone perfectly well : no major issues, no trouble of any kind, a stable relationship, and all his dreams coming true, one by one ; a calm road with no obstacles. And that's how he was happy, with nothing shaking things up too much, at least on a personnal level. But since he met Kurt, he wasn't himself anymore. He couldn't sleep, his mood changed in seconds, and the thought of seeing him almost everyday gave him stomachaches he couldn't get rid of and which added to the headaches he got trying to get it all out of his mind. He was obviously losing control of himself and of his life, and that scared him more than anything. Not to mention that he just didn't get it. All these conflicting feelings just didn't make sense. He really had to push him away. But as he kept trying to avoid him, Kurt kept trying to get closer. And though he just wanted to get away from him, to escape it all and get back to "nothing shaking things up too much", a part of him genuinely hated that thought. And that made even less sense. He looked up at the boy, a frustrated look on his face. No, he definitely didn't get it."


	5. Because I love you

Kurt knew that it was wrong. That it shouldn't be. But he couldn't help it. It had never happened before. Some people were attractive, some were really nice and interesting, some could actually make him blush, make him doubt but in the end, none was really worth a try. He just didn't need them. But Blaine, Blaine was everything. He wasn't « attractive », there was simply no way he could be resisted. He wasn't « nice and interesting », he was the one person Kurt couldn't get enough of. He didn't « make him blush », he made it impossible for him to even remember where he was and what he was supposed to do. And more importantly, he didn't make him doubt. Kurt never doubted what he felt for Blaine. He didn't accept it at first, and he still didn't want to, but he always knew. And that was why he suffered so much.

Because Blaine never seemed to pay any attention to the boy. None at all. And when, for some reason, he was genuinely nice to him, when a sincere smile, a smile you could even see in his eyes, appeared on his face, it turned back to the usual polite but cold expression within seconds. Kurt was trying not to take this personnally this was work, after all, they were colleagues, not friends, they weren't supposed to do anything but giving the best of themselves while shooting. But it still hurt that Blaine was actually very friendly with anyone else. Anyone but him. He had very soon come to the conclusion that, for some reason Kurt couldn't figure out, he just didn't like him. But then he couldn't explain those quick smiles, and that look in his eyes when he sometimes happened to meet them he had given up on trying to figure things out, since it got him serious headaches. He just pretended not to care. He knew it wasn't very convincing, though.

Though this situation remained the same, the relationship of their characters tended to evolve : Darren and Chris kept growing closer over the episodes, and when he received that day's script, Kurt seriously considered not showing up at all. In this next episode, Darren was to have a huge fight with his girlfriend about caring more about his best friend than he did about her Darren obviousy ended up asking Chris for advice.

Kurt was growing more and more nervous as they were shooting the scene. He was now singing to cheer his friend up, and Blaine joined him something about how he would always be there for him but the song was soon over. « Thank you », Blaine whispered in his ear, holding him close and it all felt too real. Kurt was hesitating to go on. He tried to gather himself. « Darren... » he managed to articulate as Blaine was turning away. « There's something that... that... » Blaine turned back to him, a gentle, nearly tender smile forming on his lips. Kurt moved closer, slowly, his hand reaching for Blaine's neck, and his lips softly rested on Blaine's. Then he moved away, eyes still closed, took a deep breath, and studied Blaine's face with his deep, almost begging eyes. « Chris, I um, I, you're, we're best friends », Blaine stuttered. « I'm not... I mean, I don't... love... You know that... I'm not... gay. » Kurt stared at him for a moment words failed him. He slowly reached the door, still silent. « Chris... Chris, I'm sorry... » Kurt faced Blaine and smiled sadly, a tear running down his face, and he turned away.

« Cut ! » Brian's voice put an end to the scene. He joined the two men. « That was just PERFECT, boys ! One take ! I can't believe it ! Perfect ! Scene's over, you can go ! Oh, just don't forget we celebrate the premiere tonight. » He winked. Kurt gave him a small smile. He felt Blaine was leaving before he saw it and when he turned to him, the actor was already at the door. Kurt suddenly felt the urge to go too now that the scene was over, he was just about to really lose it. He said goodbye and quickly ran away, the sensation of Blaine's lips still burning on his, and his eyes filling up with tears he could no more contain.

* * *

The very first episode aired that same evening, and the whole cast was gathering to celebrate. Once again, Kurt considered not going. After that fake kiss, he wasn't ready to face Blaine. It took some time, but Rachel finally convinced him to go the party had started long ago when they arrived. Since Blaine was nowhere to be seen, Kurt started relaxing a bit. Everyone was drinking and laughing and it felt good to take the pressure off for a while. Though they all enjoyed it, shooting the show was actually exhausting, and they were all glad to take a break. Kurt was having the most nonsensical conversation with Jim Povolo, both crying out of laughter, when he spotted him. Blaine was alone, half-hidden in a corner, surrounded by an alarming amount of empty bottles, which, knowing Blaine, was rather unusual. Kurt held his breath as the boy looked up at him. He looked lost, almost desperate. When he saw Kurt, he hesitated for a while before getting up, and tried to keep his balance as he walked towards him. Kurt quickly escaped, leaving Jim behind, and reached the door but before he could close it, Blaine was outside too. They stared at each other in silence, which Kurt broke : « You're drunk ». Blaine didn't answer. « Why do you do this to me? » he mumbled instead.

Kurt frowned. « Do what ? »

« This. Being all... you. » Kurt stared at him, a lost expression painted on his face.

« Always being so... perfect and, and flawless », he continued. « Always making me feel, weird, and stuff. Why, huh ? 'Cause, that's not really fair, what you do ! And you have, to stop, doing it. Stop. 'Cause that's driving me... crazy. Insane. See ? I'm insane. No, you, you're insane. Shit. » He took a half-empty bottle to his mouth and nearly finished it.

« R-right », Kurt stuttered. He opened the door and took Blaine's sleeve to get him back inside. He went to Jim and whispered as Blaine was trying to swallow the last drops from his bottle : « He's drunk, someone has to take him home... can you take care of him? » « Sure », Jim answered, and he quickly caught Blaine who was about to fall down. « Wow, dude, you're so drunk. I've never seen you like that. What's with you ? » What Blaine mumbled didn't make any sense, and Jim gave up on trying to talk to him. Kurt took a last look at him, then went to Rachel, whispered « I'm going home » in her ear, and got away before she could even understand what he said.

Kurt was shaking, and it wasn't because of the cold. It was one of the first times Blaine actually talked to him, though he didn't know what to think of what he said. What was that all about ? He couldn't have meant what he said... about him being perfect and making Blaine feel weird. What did he mean « weird » ? That wasn't really important, though. The very fact that Kurt made him feel something, anything at all, seemed unrealistic enough. And yet, it was Blaine's own words.

When Rachel got home, Kurt pretended to be asleep. He didn't want to answer her questions no doubt she had a few to ask. He stayed up all night, Blaine's words echoing in his head and the look on his face still very clear to his mind.

* * *

They weren't shooting anything the next day, and Kurt had to wait until the day after to confront Blaine. He was used to Blaine being cold with him, and that, he had learned to take but the way he acted last night, and what he did or did not imply, that was too much for Kurt. He had thought about it over and over, and it was clear there was something Blaine wasn't telling him. He waited until the end of the shooting. As usual, Blaine got away as soon as he could but Kurt ran after him and manage to reach him before it was too late.

« Blaine », he simply said. The boy barely looked at him and remained silent. « Wow, drunk Blaine is much more chatty », Kurt ironised. Blaine stared at him this time. He looked exhausted. « What happened the other night ? »

« Nothing happened the other night », Blaine almost cut him.

« I wouldn't say that », Kurt whispered. The kept staring at each other. « You might not remember », Kurt said slowly, « but you actually talked to me. Doesn't sound like something you would usually do, right ? But you did, you did tell me a few... interesting things. » Blaine shivered, but he didn't answer. He looked away. « What did it mean, Blaine ? » Kurt's voice was full of anger now. He was almost screaming when he went on. « WHAT, exactly, did you mean ? By me doing I don't know what to make you feel uncomfortable or weird or anything ? What the HELL got into you ? Because YOU, always treat me like I don't even exist, and I just, I'm okay with that, and I leave you alone, because you have the right to just not appreciate me, though it makes me feel like crap, and it really hurts my feelings to see that I, am the only one not to deserve your attention, but you just CAN'T come to me when you're drunk, and start throwing all your nonsense at me, without any reason, and without explaining yourself ! » He stopped a bit to take a breath. There wasn't a single emotion showing on Blaine's face.

« Why would you care what I meant ? » he said coldly.

At that Kurt litteraly exploded.

« BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ! »

It took him a few seconds to realize what he had just said. His anger fell all of a sudden and he started trembling. « I mean... » he breathed. Blaine seemed surprised at first, but there was a bitter look on his face now.

« What I said or meant that night doesn't matter. I was drunk, remember ? You said it yourself », he said, and his voice was lower than ever. He spoke very slowly, insisting on every syllable calmly almost, except something in his voice was making Kurt feel much worse than if the boy was screaming. «I have a boyfriend, Kurt, and it's not you. You are not the one I'm with. You are not the one I want. It's time you understand that. » Every time he had insisted particularly on the word « you ». He studied Kurt's face for a moment, and turned away. Kurt watched him disappear. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. He couldn't even cry. He could only feel the beats of his own heart, slow, deep, as if it was about to stop, as painful as a knife in his body a stab in his heart everytime it thumped the chest.


	6. But You're the One I Want

All morning, they didn't talk. They didn't look at each other. They shot their scene, then went back to doing absolutely anything, provided it didn't involve them being in contact. They went on this way, until lunch break. The very moment Sebastian showed up.

All evening, all night, all morning, there was only one thing Blaine could thing about. Kurt kept yelling in his head. _« Because I love you ! »_ He heard it over and over. There was nothing he could do about it. He had tried not to feel this, he had tried to avoid Kurt, he had even tried to push him away. He had hurt him. He could still see his face when he closed his eyes. Kurt's eyes. He could read everything through those. Everything Kurt felt or thought. And this last look hurt so much it made him feel sick. He just couldn't cross them, because he felt he couldn't resist anymore if he ever saw that look in his eyes again. This was too much. At least he thought so, until the minute Sebastian walked in. That, actually, was too much. He stared at his boyfriend as he walked towards him, a big smile on his face, but Blaine's eyes could only picture Kurt instead. He smiled sadly. There was no point in what he was trying to do. Everything he ever thought or did was wrong. Sebastian's kiss didn't feel any different, but Blaine did.

« I know I wasn't supposed to come until next week, but I couldn't wait », Sebastian smiled. He then looked at Blaine and frowned. « What's wrong ? »

Blaine's eyes crossed Kurt's, and his voice resounded again. _« I love you. »_ Blaine's lips formed a small smile, and he just said : « Let's have lunch. » He took Sebastian's hand and led him to the door.

Kurt was wandering around his flat. Rachel was out for the night, and he couldn't figure out what to do. The world around seemed to be floating in a very unrealistic way. First, Blaine's words. Then, Sebastian showing up. He was feeling sick. He didn't know if he could ever show up there again. He couldn't take it. There he was, standing in the middle of his living room, his eyes wandering on the floor, not even remembering what was this place and tears, slowly falling down his cheeks. The bell rang twice before he even noticed it. At the third time he managed to move to the door.

He opened it on Blaine.

Words failed him once more. Blaine's eyes were avoiding his, and Kurt had never seen such a look on his face. None of them said a word, and Kurt finally moved aside for Blaine to come in, still staring at him in shock. That was the last thing he would have expected. Blaine took a few steps in, nervously looking around. His back facing Kurt, he whispered : « I'm sorry, Kurt. »

_« Blaine, what's going on ? Is there something wrong ? » Sebastian said. _

_ « Yes, there is. Sebastian, I always loved you. »_

_ « .. I know where this leads. »_

_ « But I met someone. »_

Kurt's voice what trembling. « A-about what ? What do you mean ? Have you been drinking this time ? » Blaine faced him.

« No, no, I haven't, no. I er, I am sorry that, I was rude the other night... » his voice lowered until it became a whisper. « ...and about what I told you yesterday. » Kurt silently stared at the floor.

_« Did you cheat on me, Blaine ? »_

_ « Of course I didn't. Do you even need to ask ? »_

_ Sebastian smiled. « You're right. Sorry. It's that guy, right ? The one you couldn't stop talking about. The one with that amazing voice and the beautiful eyes. »_

_ « How do you know he has beautiful eyes ? »_

_ « You think I didn't see you watching him earlier ? »_

_ « … Right. »_

« Kurt », Blaine begged, « could you look at me? »

« Why? » Kurt's eyes were sill studying the floor.

« Please. » Kurt didn't react. « Kurt, I... I didn't mean anything. Not a word. »

« No, you did. You were right. I'm not the one you're with. That's a fact. »

Blaine hesitated. « Neither is he. » Kurt looked up.

« What ? »

_« So, this is it, huh. We're over. Well that's better than you lying to me, ain't it ? »_

_ « Sebastian... I'm so sorry... »_

_ « Don't be. I don't want you to leave me. But do I want you to be all unhappy just so I can have you with me ? … tempting. But no. »_

_ « You're an ass. » _

_ « I know. »_

« I always thought I loved Sebastian. I did, actually, I really did. I liked talking to him, I liked spending time with him, I liked him. Sometimes I wondered if I was gonna spend my whole life with him, if he was the one. Then I just thought, I'll figure that out in time. »

_« So much for the six adopted kids and the big house near New York then. »_

_ « And the dog. You forget the dog. »_

_ « I never wanted a dog. You did. » _

_ « That solves the problem, now, doesn't it ? »_

_ « That's right, try to justify yourself. Doesn't work with me. »_

« But I never knew. I never told myself « He's the one. » I never felt it. What I mean is, now I do. But it's just, it's not him. I have a soulmate, out there, Kurt. And that's you. »

_« Does he know ? That you love him ? »_

_ « I kinda told him I didn't. »_

_ « You've never been good with those things. »_

_ « That was because I was your boyfriend ! »_

_ « Pff, detail. »_

_ « I guess I could have been nicer though. »_

_ « You yelled at him ? »_

_ « … not really. Worse. »_

_ « God, Blaine. »_

« I was stupid enough to try to resist it. But the truth his, when I met you, I knew you were the one. And I was scared. The way you made me feel scared me. It's just, it's all new to me, that power, that you have, over me. I don't think you realise. But I would die, for you, Kurt. I would. »

_ « I can't believe you said that. You sure you love that guy ? »_

_ « Hey, stop joking about that. »_

_ « Sorry. You're gonna have to apologize for ages now. »_

_ « I know... I can't believe I actually said that, either. What is wrong with me ? »_

_ « Too faithful ? »_

_ « Not funny. »_

_ « Right. »_

« Kurt, you... you ARE the one I want. You really are. » Silence. Blaine hesitated before whispering : « Can you forgive me ? »

Kurt took a few slow steps, reducing the distance between them to almost nothing, and for a while, all he did was staring into Blaine's eyes. Then his eyes went down to Blaine's hands. His fingers reached for it, and he caressed the skin, gently, as if to discover it, until they found themselves intertwined in Blaine's fingers. He looked up again, studying every detail of Blaine's face, getting closer as he whispered : « How could I not ? », his breath stopped by the lips that his could finally touch, without acting, because they both wanted it. And he could have stayed like that forever, Blaine's fingers in his, their chest resting on each other's, their kiss, tender, being the most precious of promises.


End file.
